Lilies And A Lullaby
by nonkisaru
Summary: Vash is mourning over a lost love. When she return to him trouble follows. sorry i suck sumaries! pairings vashoc, millywolfwood, knivesoc-sry about the pairing earlier, what was i thinking!
1. Nightmares

Hi every buddy! I hope ya'll like my new fic. If you want or don't want the little conversation at the beginning tell me. I have fun writing it but maybe you guys don't like it. I'll put it in this one just for a starter. K?

Vash: Am I in this one?

Sesshoumaru: I do believe you are

Me: Yup you are vash.

Vash: But what about my little angel?

Me: I'm in it too but in disguise. Let's see if you can guess who it is.

Sesshoumaru: Spare me the romantics! Just get to the Goddamn story

Me: *with sly grin* Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Let me help you ease your stresses *seduces him*

Sesshoumaru: Youkai ... blood... racing... can't resist

Vash: watch it! *Angrily*

I'll leave you guys hanging but here is the story

****

~* Chapter 1: Nightmares *~

The house was quiet. Everyone was asleep, including Vash. Little did the others know that Vash's slumber was not as peaceful as theirs.

He sat up strait and his eyes popped open. It was the same nightmare he'd been having for the past week or so. Less nightmare and more repressed memory. It was the day his brother took her away from him. Now many people would think that this 'her' as he talked about was Rem. No one knew the truth though.

The next morning, Vash was up earlier than normal. He was sitting on the porch watching the small town sleep. The sun started to rise and the wind gently blew over his saddened expressions. He remembered the dream and that fateful day.

~* FLASHBACK *~

__

"Vash, help me please!"

"Knives! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Really now? Well now we know what you hold close, dear brother."

"Knives please, let her go!"

"No. I think I'll keep her with me for awhile."

That's when he was shot in the shoulder by Knives. The last thing he heard was her crying out to him as Knives picked her up and carried her away.

"Vash don't forget me!" and the jingling of bells fading in the distance was all he heard before he blacked-out.

~*End flashback*~

Meryl walked out and saw Vash sitting there all by himself. His face was sad and a tear was falling down his cheek. She knew what he was thinking of. It was always the same thing... her. She didn't know who she was but Vash had obviously loved her very much. She walked over and sat next to him on the porch. He watched as she stretched, yawned, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Meryl stared out into the little town's streets. Nothing stirred but the dirt and dust.

In a barely audible voice she whispered, "Who was she, Vash?"

He kept looking forward but raised his head a little. He sighed and decided to tell her the truth. It was something he had not talked about to anyone in almost 60 years.

"I loved her very much. She was a plant like me. We were like two peas in a pod. Then one day, Knives decided to toy with my thoughts and emotions. He stole her away from me. The last thing she said to me was 'Vash, don't forget me.' And I never have."

Vash's eyes were very sad and lonely. She dropped her head and said, "Is that what you dream about every night?" Vash looked at her shocked. He looked down and sighed. "Yes."

Meryl had heard Vash mumbling in his sleep lately. Inaudible things like "Knives!" or "Let her go!"

"I told her that I'd never lose her... but I failed. I don't know what Knives did to her. Whether she's dead or alive. She's all I think about. I see her face in the clouds. I hear the bells in the wind."

"Bells?" Meryl was confused now. What did bells have anything to do with it?

"Her bells. Two little silver bells that jingled whenever she moved. I loved those bells." His mind slipped from their conversation to when he first met her.

~* Flashback *~

__

"Excuse me ma'am but do I know you?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"I've been looking for a place to stay."

"Oh well I have a room at the hotel. Do you wan to stay for the night?"

"You're very trusting and kind."

"Thank you, I think? So how old are you?"

"Well honestly? About 124."

"Wow! You're a Plant? Me too!"

"Really? How old are you?"

"Well...123. Give or take a few years."

"Cool! I'm Vash by the way."

"I'm......"

~* End flashback *~

"I always hoped that I would find her one day but..." Vash trailed off and tears were welling up in his eyes.

"It's all right, Vash. You don't have to tell me anymore." Meryl got up and looked down the ever-busying street. "I'm going to go get some doughnuts. You want some?"

Vash nodded and she got her purse and left.

Vash walked down the street to the very edge of the town. "I will find you one day. I promised you that ten years ago. Do you remember? I do. And I will never forget."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? Good... bad... ugly... review!

It will get more romantic, action-y, lemon-y, fluff-y and intriguing. I hope you'll all like it as much as I like writing it. New chaps. come about every... three-five days. We're in the process of moving into a new house so it might be delayed a little bit at first, but there will be more. Bet u wanna know her name huh?

Jiro: I personally like the conversations we have at the beginning and ending of each ch

Sesshoumaru: Well they are pretty fun.

Me: That's not up to me. It's up to them.

Jiro: Hey it's late, how bout we...

Me: How bout we...don't

Jiro: ahhh c'mon

Sesshoumaru: I was wrong vote no! Will you two stop it over there!

Me: Go away if you don't like it!

Sesshoumaru: But I want to stay here!

Me: Then stay. Makes no difference to us!

Jiro: Where were we? Oh about here, right?

Me: Hmmmmm I don't know. Maybe here?

Sesshoumaru: Oh fine I'll leave! Holy Crap you two are weird!

Me: Tell us something we didn't already know!

TBC...


	2. Heaven

Hey I'm back. Sry it took so long but we've been moving into our new house! We're almost done and I'm getting my Internet fixed up now. We still have no phone though! Sucks huh!? I'm sick and bed-ridden! Not really, but I have a horrible cough, fever, hot/cold flashes, and to top it all off I'm on my period! I hate my life! Oh well I'll do my best to get a semi long chapter in and not die.

Sesshoumaru: Oh poor baby! You sick?

Jiro: Leave her alone, she doesn't need you hassling her

Me: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jiro: Do you want soup? How bout some tea?

Sesshoumaru: Why are you babying her like this?

Jiro: Why not?

Sesshoumaru: She needs to toughen up!

Me: You try being a sick woman!

Sesshoumaru: What's so different from being a sick man?

Here's the chapter so if you want to know the rest read the end conversation.

****

~* Chapter 2: Heaven *~

Vash just stood and starred out into the barren land. He would stay strong for her. He would keep looking every where for her. He would never stop.

'I wonder if she's in heaven right now looking at me. Or maybe she's out there looking for me as I look for her.' Too many thoughts were racing through his mind to register who was next to him.

He turned his head and looked over at Milly who was standing next to him. "Hello Mr. Vash. Why are you all the way out here?" Milly's voice was soft and curious.

"Oh I'm just thinking." Vash's eyes, the eyes that usually held that loving twinkle, were now dull and lifeless.

"Oh... well, Meryl said for me to come and get you. We have doughnuts for breakfast."

"Ok I'll be right there."

Milly walked away and was soon followed by Vash. The rest of the day was like all the others except for the fact that Vash's eyes were not showing the happiness the rest of his face did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She walked through the doorway that led to his chamber. She was tired of being treated like a slave. She was forced to wear a very skimpy maid uniform. The black top and skirt with the white frilly apron. She was not to pleased with that.

"Here's your lunch, _master_." She mumbled under her breath and accented the last word with disgust.

"Why aren't you happy here? I give you food and a lavish room. I allow you to go outside in the sun. You eat lunch with me every day and yet you never waver in your feelings toward me. Why is that?"

"You took him away from me, why should I like you anymore than I already do?"

"We're twins you know. We look exactly alike, besides a few minor things. And yet you show no attraction toward me." Knives was smiling his evil little smirk. She sat down in the chair next to him at the large window. She set the food down on the small table that was between them.

"You don't have his heart or gentle touch. I don't care what you look like, I'll never love you." She turned her eyes to gaze out into the garden. The lilacs and lilies were blooming and it was sunny out.

"So you long for his touch, do you?" Knives was still ginning deviously. "You know, you could probably learn to love my touch as well." He moved his hand over to her leg, gently pushing up the already short skirt.

"I would appreciate you not touching me like this," she said pushing his hand away from her leg.

"Your skin is so smooth and delicate." She carefully stood up and proceeded to leave the room before he grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't leave just yet. How I would love to feel the softness of your skin against mine once again."

He pulled her back to him and held her in a tight embrace. He picked her up and proceeded to carry her over to his bed. She was struggling the whole time but his hold was too strong for her to wriggle out of. She had to admit though, she did like being held like this. She remembered how Vash used to hold her like this. She quickly snapped out of her daze and realized exactly who was holding her.

"Let me go! I swear if you don't stop---"

"You'll what? Kill me?" He was trying to qualm her struggling figure.

Tears were streaking her pale face, "Please don't. Please!"

"Why not? Vash isn't coming for you anytime soon." Knives slowly started to pull the black top over her head.

"Yes he is! Leave me alo----"

Just then, Knives closed his mouth over hers. She was almost suffocating from his hold on her. She struggled free and kneed him hard in the stomach. Knives now lay in a pile on the bed, clutching his stomach. She found his pressure point and pressed hard. Knives was now passed out.

She quickly pulled her top back on and ran down the hall to the locked room that held her regular clothes and weapons. She had grabbed the key that always hung around Knives' neck and unlocked the door. She grabbed all of her belongings from there and her room, and ran outside. She swiftly maneuvered around the security system and ran into the desert.

Once out of reach of the mansion and any other location, she changed into her regular clothes. Her long dark denim jeans with buckles all down the sides, Her black, tight, turtle-necked tank top with the large hole in the front and exact back. It looked like someone had punched a hole right through the shirt. Of course it showed off her cleavage and the slender curve of her back. Her silver and black combat boots shinning brightly in the sun.

She brushed out her long, chestnut brown hair and pulled it up into a loose loop bun. She buckled her belt/holster so that it draped loosely around her hips. In the belt were her gun and daggers. Her silver gun was an almost exact copy of Vash's gun. It had an inscription on it. It said, "With Love, Kae." Her daggers were also silver and had black hilts. One daggers' inscription read, "Listen To Your Heart's Lullaby," and the other read, "Forget Me Not."

Then she proceeded to put on all of her accessories. Her blue gem studs in the second hole of her ear. A silver chain chocker that had a gun shaped charm on it. A larger silver chain that had a silver skeleton key on it. A silver promise ring. And last her long dangling earrings that were silver and ended in two little silver bells on each one.

Her shirt came just above the lower part of her back. Her make-up was dark blue eye-shadow, and brownish-dark red lip stick. Her aqua eyes shone brightly in the sun. She put all of her belongings and the 'uniform' in her traveling pack. She then set off toward the nearest city.

"Vash, I will find you one day I swear it." With that she began walking until the dust enveloped her and she couldn't be seen.

~* Flashback *~

__

"Who's Kae?"

"Oh, well... he's like a father figure really. He would play with me when I was a little girl. He was planning on giving these to me when I was older so he had then engraved. He was shot down in a quick-draw to defend his honor. Before he died, he gave them to me and I said I would always keep them with me. I sang him our lullaby just before he died."

"Oh... I had someone like that. Her name was Rem. She was killed by my brother, Knives."

"I'm sorry, Vash."

"It's okay, she would always sing a certain song when she was happy and now I sing it to remember her."

"Vash... Lets never leave each other okay?"

"Okay."

~* End Flashback *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vash? Are you okay?" Meryl was sitting next to him on the porch again.

"Yeah, of course." He plastered on a cheesy grin.

Meryl looked strait ahead for a long while then turned to him and said, "Why don't you go and look for her. We'll all be here waiting when you get back."

Vash looked at Meryl and shook his head. "No. I need to figure some things out and I won't leave all of you alone here. Especially with Milly in her current condition."

Milly was currently 8½ months pregnant with Wolfwood's baby. She was very moody, especially seeing Wolfwood come back to the house after we presumed him dead. He told us that God sent him back to take care of us.

"All right, but it's your choice." Meryl was happy to have him stay. She walked inside to tell the others and Vash just stayed and starred out into the dust. He remembered the warmth of her skin against his. How smooth and scar-less it was. It was so much unlike his own. That never mattered to her though. She would cuddle right up to him on cold nights. He remembered how they had wrapped themselves in his red trench coat when night fell. He was so upset when Knives took her. He tried to go get her, but woke up in a strange place he didn't know. Soon after that he meet Meryl and Milly. His insurance girls. But no one would ever know how much he was hurting.

Why did the nightmares start up? Why now?

"Come inside Vash, it's getting cold." Milly was wrapped up in a blanket with her head sticking out the door.

"All right, If it'll make you happy." Vash was happy to see her and was joking around with her, as was normal for him to do.

She sat down under an overhang and wrapped a small blanket around her. "Where are you Vash? Where are you with your warm body and red coat to keep me warm?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well?

Sesshoumaru: I thought you were sick.

Me: I am sick, go away

Jiro: here, cover up.

Sesshoumaru: Don't baby her!

Me: Why not?! If you had to go through the amount of pain a woman goes through in her life you would DIE, DIE YOU HEAR ME DIE!

Sesshoumaru: How do you go through pain?

Me: cramps, child birth, raising a child... You know, all that stuff God granted to women because men were to wimpy for the job.

Sesshoumaru: Hey that's not nice!

Me: I can't help that my brain, which is bigger than yours, is evil and cruel.

Jiro: Ya know, she's got a point here. They do go through a lot of pain.

Sesshoumaru: YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE? TRAITOR *points* TRAITOR!

Jiro: Well here lets put it this way. One, Would we really like to be cursed by having to have a child, which is like trying to push a watermelon down a sink drain, Two, would you like to bleed every month, Three, do we really want a sick Brianna mad at us?

Sesshoumaru: Well I guess so. I mean at least the third one was a good reason.

Me: I'm so cold and tired.

Jiro: Here lay with me.

Me: Ohhh warm...zzz *snores softly*

Sesshoumaru: you're afraid of her aren't you! *grinning*

Jiro: You're damn right I am!

Me: *still sleeping* Good answer.

Sesshoumaru: I need to find better friends.


	3. Memories

Hey every body. I need to train myself to stay up late so I'm writing late into the night.

Sesshoumaru: Ha you're not sick

Me: No. I'm better now! Great huh!

Knives: She was faking!

Jiro: Where'd you come from?

Knives: I dunno?

Me: Oh. Cool! Hey look a flower! *picks flower*

Jiro: oh cool kat.

Me: oooh It smells so good! Smell it knives!

Knives: No.

Me: *more serious* smell the flower knives.

Knives: No.

Me: *yelling* SMELL THE GODDAMN FLOWER KNIVES! *Starts beating knives with the flower*

Knives: NOT THE HAPPY! NOT THE HAPPY! MAKE IT STOP! NO MORE! I BEG YOU NO MORE! I'M MELTING! MELTING! *Knives starts melting*

Sesshoumaru: You killed knives, you killed knives, you bitch!

Jiro: Wow. If I'd known flowers could kill evil villains, I would have had no problems with Gill.

Me: oops! Oh well!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Chapter 3: Memories *~

She sat there on the cold, hard ground, waiting for morning to come. She had had many dreams that night and was exhausted from the memories. They were all about Vash. It wasn't morning yet but she decided to get an early start. She came to the nearby town of New Oregon. She was sitting in the saloon when she overheard someone talking around her.

"I hear Vash the Stampede is going on a manhunt."

"Who'd ya hear that from?"

"The bartender."

"Oh. Well do ya know who he's lookin for?"

"They say it's his twin. Can't remember the name of him though."

She was listening to the two men talk to each other when she decided to ask some questions. "Um, I couldn't help over-hearing but you say Vash is going on a manhunt?"

"Yeah that's right, Why do you want to know? You going for the bounty on his head little lady?"

"No. I was being held hostage by the one he's searching for. His twin brother, Knives."

"Oh so you wanna help him?"

"I guess so, do you know where he is now?"

"Uh, I think he's living in Little Jersey."

"Oh well that's a long walk! Better get started now. Thanks for the info boys."

"WALK? It's almost 500 isles away and there's only one town in between."

"Well, then I'd better get started huh?" With that she paid the bartender, winked at the two men and walked out of the saloon.

While she was walking, she started to remember Vash.

~* Flashback *~

__

"Vash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course! Why?"

"I don't know. It just seemed right to ask."

"Oh ok."

"I'll never leave you Vash. I promise."

Vash hugged her tight. It was mid-December and they were traveling to another town. Night had fallen and they were wrapped up in Vash's red coat, huddled against a very large rock.

"I'll never leave you either."

"Sounds good."

She was drifting off to sleep in Vash's lap, covered with the red coat. She was cuddled right up against him.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it Vash?"

"All of my scars and the grate over my heart don't bother you. Why?"

"Why should it?"

"Well I mean, you don't shudder or distance yourself from me at all."

"I love you Vash, Every last part of you. You may have scars but you also have my heart."

"This is the first time I've felt the warmth of another person in a long time."

"Have people really been that mean to you?"

"Well yeah. The last time I was hugged was by Rem when I was little."

She gave him a big hug and snuggled her head against his chest.

__

"Now you can say that the last time you felt the warmth of another person or another person hugged you, was me."

"But still you love me that much?"

"Vash, understand this. I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm am yours to keep forever and ever."

~* End Flashback *~

Night was falling but she decided to keep going. She had to get to Vash before he left to kill Knives.

The only reason she stayed with Knives that long was the fact that he could control minds and her angel arm. If she hadn't have done what he said he could have commanded her to kill Vash with her arm. So she played along and she regretted it. He had used her to satisfy himself. She was left cowering in a little ball in the corner of her room, tears running down her face. She felt so dirty after every time he did that. She wished so badly for Vash to come and get her, but Knives always led him in the opposite direction by attacking a town far away from the mansion. She would have killed Knives but she was bound to him. She killed him, she would die too. The only way she could be freed was if someone else killed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vash sat and watched the group do their nightly routines. Milly would change, brush her teeth, brush her hair, and get into bed with Wolfwood. Meryl would do the same but she would go into her own room to sleep. Vash went and took a shower, changed, brushed his teeth, and went to his room to sleep.

That night he had dreams of her, his love.

~* Flashback/Dream *~

__

"Oh Vash!"

Tears were streaking down her face. He had just broken through her maidenhead and captured her innocence.

"Shhh, everything will be fine. The pain will pass."

The pain did subside and when it did, she nodded for him to continue. He steadily thrust in and out until they were pulled into the height of their passion.

"I love you so much Vash."

"I love you too, Kat."

With that they both fell fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

~* End Flashback/Dream *~

Vash woke the next morning expecting to see Kat wrapped in his arms. He was very disappointed when he didn't see her. He felt like rolling over and falling asleep again. He would have succeeded in this if Meryl hadn't come in and asked what he wanted for breakfast. She was surprised when he said pancakes.

"Why pancakes?"

"I have my reasons. Plus I just don't feel like doughnuts today."

"Ok I'll get some for you."

"Thanks Meryl."

Vash was especially gloomy that day. He missed her too much. It was really starting to get to him. Pancakes were her favorite breakfast food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katsu had made it to the next town a little before dawn. She had rented a room and slept for about 6 hours. Then she was up and ready to go. Before she left she showered, cleaned her clothes, and redid her make-up. She got something to eat and brushed her teeth and hair. She was ready to see Vash again. She hitched a ride to Little Jersey.

When she got there, she made her way to the saloon. As she walked in, every man in the room turned their head's to look at her. She was strikingly beautiful though. The long brown strands she left out of her hair were waving silently in the wind.

"Anyone know where I can rent a room for the night?"

"You could stay here in the hotel in the upper floors." The bartender was also starring at her with great interest.

"Ok, How much?"

"$$20.00 a night."

"I'll be staying one night. Thank you."

She got her key and went up to her room. When she got there she slept some more. She would want to be well rested and beautiful for when she found Vash. She would start searching tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK did you like it?

Knives: You know what you did at the beginning was really mean right?

Me: I'm sorry I didn't know you would melt if touched by a flower.

Jiro: Well it was a very good demonstration!

Sesshoumaru: I'm tired. Hey Kat. You comin or not?

Me: In a sec.

I'll talk to all of you latr

I wuv u all wats.

more reviews get faster updates.

ttyl

Spiders and butterflies

Love and peace

Pixiedust4


	4. So Close

Hey-o! How are all of my fans doing? Well I love you all! Sorry these have taken so long and all but I still don't have Internet! I'm up loading this from either my school or the library! I hate this.

Sesshoumaru: Hey any one got ramen?

Jiro: Ask Kat. She usually keeps her bedroom stocked.

Sesshoumaru: Uh... Why?

Jiro: She lives off Ramen. Didn't you know that?

Sesshoumaru: No. Hey how do you know that?

Jiro: Let's just say some... investigation.

Me: Hey what r u guys talking about?

Jiro: nothing

Sesshoumaru: Hey you got any ramen?

Me: Uh.... Yeah why?

Sesshoumaru: WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE THE GODDAMN RAMEN WITHOUT QUESTION?!

Me and Jiro: Ummm... I don't know.

On with the show! uh... FIC.

****

~* Chapter 4: So Close *~

Vash sat on the couch and watched Milly go off at Wolfwood. It was beginning to become his favorite pastime. He would watch Wolfwood absentmindedly light a cigarette. Then Milly would walk up to him and take it away. No matter how he tried to apologize, Milly would just yell and yell. To Vash it was hilarious. Not so much for Wolfwood though. It was so odd. To be expecting a baby in the "family".

"Nicholas Wolfwood, you get back here now!"

"But Milly I'm sorry. I---"

"What? You forgot? I've heard it before!"

"Milly, calm down, don't hurt your husband."

"But Meryl, I've told him not to smoke in the house."

"Milly, It's a hard habit to break."

"Don't hurt me"

At this Vash started laughing uncontrollably. She was the only person that Wolfwood would ever cower in front of. It was so funny to watch him plead.

Every one stopped what they were doing, and just starred at him.

"Come on Wolfwood, let's go get a drink" They both got out of the house and went to the saloon.

*At The Saloon*

"Hey did you hear about that new girl?"

"No. Who is she?"

"They say she's a beauty beyond compare. Long brown hair, Blue-green eyes, and the guys who saw her say she was entrancing."

Wolfwood nudged Vash. "Hey I'm married but you ain't!"

Vash gave him a look that said something like, 'What would Milly say...'. That was all he needed to shut up. They sat down and had a few drinks. Then the bartender started to talk to them.

"Hey have you two seen the new girl yet?"

"No. Why is it such a big deal though? I mean, lots of people come through here." Vash wanted to know what was so darn special about this girl.

"Just between us, I've heard men round here calling her a Siren."

"A Siren? What's that."

"Come on Vash. You mean to tell me that you've never heard the tales of the Sirens?"

Vash looked at Wolfwood, then to the bartender, "Uh... nope!"

The bartender looked around as if what he was going to tell was top secret. "The Sirens were creatures so beautiful that they often lured men to their deaths. They have beautiful voices too. They could lull ya to sleep or put ya into a trance."

"She's all that? Why would they lure someone to their deaths though?"

"Feisty, I dunno." Wolfwood was drawing a few blanks of his own.

"Ok so she has long, brown hair, blue-green eyes, and she's called the Siren. How do you know she sings good?"

"Well for one thing, Some guys outside last night heard her. Said it was eerily beautiful."

Vash stood up and grabbed Wolfwood by the arm. He paid the bartender and left. When they were back at he house Wolfwood asked what was wrong.

"I... uh... didn't feel good. Yeah that's it."

"Really? So why were you in such a hurry?"

"I just don't want to hear about beautiful girls right now."

"Oh is it about 'her'?"

"Yeah... sorta."

"What do ya mean 'sorta'?"

"Well She was captured by Knives and I really don't want to talk about her much."

Vash walked up to his room and lay on his bed. He feel asleep right there, no questions asked.

He didn't sleep for very long though. In the middle of the night, a scream was heard all through-out the house. Vash popped up. He rubbed his eyes while running down the hall to where the scream came from. As he ran down the hall in the pitch black, he bumped into Meryl who was wearing only her sleeping shirt. They both fell over and questioned where the scream came from.

"I thought it was you!"

"Well It's not, Vash! Why would I ask you if it was me?"

"Hmmm... Tough one!"

*Scream*

"Milly!" Both of them simultaneously said and then helped each other up.

They ran into Milly and Wolfwood's room and saw Wolfwood standing over his wife with a cold washcloth pressed to her forehead.

"Milly! What's wrong?" Meryl was worried about her best friend.

"She's in labor!" Vash could tell that Wolfwood was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"We have to get you to the hospital. Vash you get her bag, Wolfwood you help her up. I'll go and get the car started." Meryl was completely calm. She was giving out orders like she'd done this before.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" Vash was excited and nervous. He knew nothing about childbirth except the fact that it hurt worse than anything he'd ever go through. Even with all the things Knives had done to him, there was no comparison.

"Milly, just keep your breathing steady and let Wolfwood get you into the car. Vash! Stop gawking and get the bag!" Vash snapped out of la la land and started rummaging through Milly's closet for her hospital bag. He found it and rushed down the stairs to the car. He passed Milly and Wolfwood on the way down so he doubled back to help them.

"Here Milly, this might hurt a little but it will get you down faster!" Vash picked Milly up bridal style and carried her the rest of the remaining stairs. Wolfwood was close behind them. They all got into the car and drove to the hospital. When they got there, Milly was brought into a small room and Wolfwood started to fill out the paperwork that they gave him.

"Hey Vash? Could you go get me a drink of water?"

"Sure, Milly. Is there anything else I can get you? Anything to eat?"

"Um... I would kind of like some rice."

Wolfwood finished the paperwork and Vash returned with the Water and rice. Milly was now holding one of Vash's hands and one of Wolfwood's. Less holding and more like constricting. After awhile, Vash let Milly hold his humanoid arm and not the one that actually needed blood. Poor Wolfwood didn't have this little advantage so both his hands were purple. Meryl was watching the whole thing from next to Wolfwood. She kept instructing Milly on her breathing.

Soon the nurse came in to do an examination. When she was done she informed them that Milly was dilated at 3cm. She also said it was probably going to be another 10 hours at the rate she's going. When Milly heard that she yelled why at the nurse.

"Why what, dear?"

"Why 10 hours?"

"That's just a rough guess. It could be less, it could be more. You just never know with babies."

Vash thought that he saw Wolfwood twitch at the thought of another 10 or more hours of holding Milly's hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat awoke with a start. She had heard a scream from across the street. She had stayed up for the rest of the night wondering what it was and also how she was going to find Vash. Could she ask? Or was he still an outlaw and undercover? She decided on giving a vague description of him to the locals and see if any of them knew where he was. She would start early in the morning when the saloon opened.

The next morning, as she walked down the stairs into the saloon, she heard all talk cease and whispers were now littered all over the room.

"Hey, that's her. The Siren!" That phrase was particularly popular throughout the room.

"Hi ma'am can I get you anything?" The bartender was smiling widely and motioned toward a seat at the bar. She sat down and asked for a drink.

"Hey, could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"I'm looking for someone in this town. Do you think you could help me find him?"

"Umm, sure what's his name?"

"Well, umm... Can I just tell you what he looks like?"

"I... guess, sure"

"Well, he has spiky blond hair. His eyes are about the color of mine, blue-green. He's very tall and wears a red coat."

"Oh, Vash! Yeah he comes here often. Matter o fact, he was just here yesterday!"

Her eyes opened wide and she just stared into oblivion. 'I can't believe I missed him,' she thought to herself.

"Uh, miss? You all right?"

"Uh yeah! Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, just down the street here. He's probably at the hospital right now though."

She almost chocked on her drink. "Why is he there! Is he hurt?!"

"Oh no no, I heard Miss Milly's having her baby!"

Again her eyes popped wide open. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Oh... well, thank you."

She paid the bartender and went back up to her room. She decided to stay in Little Jersey for awhile. Tomorrow she would find out just what had happened and who Milly was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*14 hours and 42 minuets later*

"PUSH, MILLY IT'S ALMOST THERE!"

"I'M TRYING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, like a little miracle, a sharp piercing cry could be heard throughout the room. Wolfwood cut the umbilical cord and they took the baby over to clean it off. While they were cleaning, Milly delivered the afterbirth. The nurse wrapped the little baby up in a blanket and handed it to its mother. Then with great pride, the kind old nurse announced, "It's a boy!"

Everyone in the room cheered. Wolfwood looked especially please with this.

"What are you going to name him?" Meryl was excited for her friend. And also because she was now an aunt.

"Umm, How about, Daniel?" Milly looked to Wolfwood who smiled.

"Hmm, Daniel J. Wolfwood. I like it"

Vash looked confused at Wolfwood. "J?"

"Oh I thought about John. Milly, do you like it?"

"Oh yes! I think it suits him." Milly held the baby close and cradled it against her.

*The next day *

"Milly are you ready to go?" Wolfwood was peeking in on the two girls. They were both cooing over the child.

"Yes, dear. Can you come help me?"

"Ok, sure." Wolfwood helped her into a wheelchair and they left the hospital to go home.

When they got there, Vash grabbed Wolfwood and pulled him out to the bar. When they got there they said hi to the bartender then told him about the baby. He congratulated him and got them some drinks. Just then Kat came down and ran into Meryl who was looking for Vash and Wolfwood.

"Oh I'm sorry miss."

"That's ok."

Just then Meryl turned and started talking to herself. "Just leave us why don't you Vash!"

Kat turned back around and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Did you just say Vash? Do you know him?"

"Know him? I live with him!"

Kat's eye started to twitch and she kept thinking, 'He live with all these women and one just had a baby!'

"Are you all right? Do you know Vash?"

"I used to," with this she said goodbye and turned to go upstairs. When she got to her room, she locked the door, lay on her bed and cried.

Meryl found Vash and Wolfwood and dragged Wolfwood back with her. She left Vash to get a drink.

"Hey Vash the new girl was looking for you yesterday."

"Really? Well where is she now?"

"In her room I think. It's number 128. Go ahead."

Vash shrugged, downed the last bit of his drink and started walking up he stairs. He got to room 128 and knocked on the door. He heard some sniffles and then the door started to creak slowly open.

"*sniff* Hello?"

"Uh Hi, The bartender said you were looking for me." Vash hadn't seen her face yet but there was something familiar about her."

"Uh I'd appreciate if you'd come at a different time. I'm kind of busy right now."

Realization hadn't set in yet, so she closed the door. Vash shrugged and walked back to his house to help the others.

*Later that day*

Vash sat on the porch and stared out into the edge of the small town. The wind was blowing dust and sand around everywhere. Just then he heard it. The soft jingling of bells. His eyes searched frantically for the place the sound had come from. Then he saw it, a small black figure walking slowly away from the town. The dust was blowing around her and she was barely visible. He ran after her and called her name.

"Kat! Wait! Don't go!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see him standing about 20 feet away. The wind was blowing his hair and coat and he looked just like he did the first time she'd met him. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why, Vash! Why did you forget me!?"

"What I didn't forget you. I've thought about you every day since you left."

Vash started to walk slowly toward her. "I've missed you so much. I thought Knives had killed you." He was now standing right in front of her.

"Who is this Milly then? And your other black-haired friend?"

"Milly and Meryl? Milly is my best friends wife. And Meryl is her best friend. They worked in an insurance company that wanted them to follow me and make sure I didn't cause anymore destruction."

"So you didn't forget me?" Tears were welling up in her eyes. They slowly started to run down her face. Vash hugged her tight and felt like he never want to let her go.

"Oh Vash! You wouldn't believe the things he did to me. He threatened me and said he would kill you if I didn't do what he said. He used me for his sick pleasure. Vash, i hoped every day that you would come and take me away!"

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ever let him take you in the first place." He tightened his hold on her. Then he picked up in his arms and carried her back to the town. They were a good ways out and it took them awhile to get back. When they did get back it was nighttime so they went to the saloon. It was closed when they got there which was good thing. They proceeded to go to her room. 

They went in and went over to her bed. They stayed up all night talking to each other, wrapped in one another's arms.

"I missed you so much Vash."

"And I missed you Kat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well?

Sesshoumaru: Finally! Ramen without questions attached to it.

Jiro: *yawn* I'm tired.

Me: Then sleep.

Jiro: But I want to watch Inuyasha!

Me: I'll tape it!

Jiro: Fine! *goes to sleep on the floor*

Me: Hey Sesshoumaru? Could you carry him up to his room?

Sessh: Fine! *mumble to self* all i wanted was the ramen and i can't just eat it in peace for once!

Me: chop chop c'mon hurry up!

ttyl

Spiders and butterflies

love and peace

Ace Katsu the Siren

or

Ace Katsu the Typhoon


	5. Long Ago

Hio everybody! I know I've been gone a long time. Gomen nasai! We moved into our new house and I didn't have Internet yet. I ended up setting up by myself! But... I succeeded!

Jiro: good for you Hun

Kat (me): I Know! Cool huh?

Sesshoumaru: just walking into the room and pausing for awhile ohh...and I'm turning around and walking away

Kat: Oh hey shou shou! Come here and give me a hug!

Sesshoumaru: Uh how bout no

Jiro: not really into the conversation but reading a manga uh you better do it

Sesshoumaru: and why is that?

Jiro: uhhhhhhhhh because she'll do to you what she did to knives. Ya know, with the flower.

Kat: I want a hug! HUG, HUG, HUG, HUG!

Sesshoumaru: walks reluctantly over and tries to hug her. She jumps into his arms ugh! Are you done yet?

Kat: little longer...

2 hours later

Sesshoumaru: snoring ZzzZzzZzzZzz

Kat: All done!

Well I'll leave you to read the stories. Tank u! Most of this chapter is in flashback mode. Legato is not dead. Lots of OOC-ness

****

Chapter 5 Long Ago

The sun rose sooner than they both would have like but they couldn't stop it. Vash had been awake all night and was still smiling. Kat had fallen asleep in his arms. Vash looked at her for a very long time. A beautiful smile was played across her lips. Soon she shifted and stretched. They both got up and held each other for quite a long time. Vash had a pair of drawstring pajama pants on with no shirt and Kat was wearing a long-sleeved button-up shirt that was obviously to big for her. She pulled away from their embrace and she looked over his body. He just stood looking curiously at her.

"I remember each and every one of these scars." She gently traced over all the scars on his chest. Then a saddened expression washed over her face. "I have a few scars of my own now though."

Vash looked shocked at what she had just said to him. He moved closer to her and held her close to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I should have been there to help you."

They walked outside into the sunlight and Kat stretched her arms toward the sky. She yawned a bit and looked at Vash.

"Where are we going?" She was happy to be reunited with her love.

"Well I thought we could go see my friends."

"Oooo it sounds like fun!"

They walked across the street and down a bit until they came to a large house. Vash took out a key and unlocked the door. They both walked in but Kat was standing behind Vash trying to peek around his side. Vash walked into the living room and saw Wolfwood sitting in a large armchair, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Nick! What's up?"

"Ok...so why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Well, I'd like you to meet someone! This, is Kat, she's the one I've been looking for all this time!"

Wolfwood stood up and immediately shook her hand. Then he called upstairs to the others.

"Milly, Meryl! Come down here! You've gotta see this!"

Kat looked at Vash with a nervous expression. Vash leaned over and whispered, "It's all right. They won't bite."

Just then, Milly and Meryl came running down stairs. They looked at Vash and saw a big black bag behind him. Just then, Vash said, "Kat, I'd like you to meet Milly and Meryl!"

Kat stepped out from behind Vash with her big black bag on her back. Both the girls ran up to her and shook her hand.

"This is the one I've been looking for, girls. But I found her!"

Milly and Meryl both hugged her and started asking her questions. Then Milly took both of Kat's hands and spoke up so every one could hear her.

"Now Kat, you will just have to live with us here! I insist! And I won't take no for an answer!"

"Ummmmm...Ok then I guess I will. I mean, I really have no where else to go!"

Wolfwood looked toward Vash and said, "Where is she going to sleep? I mean we have spare space in the attic but I don't think that's very hospitable."

Meryl looked around the room and very quickly added, "She could share a room with me!"

"Or she could share a room with me." Vash didn't need to say anymore to convince them that it was only right.

Milly again stepped forward. "Then it's settled! Kat is going to stay with us!"

Just then a baby's cry was heard from upstairs. "Oh dear, we must have woken him up! We'll be right back." Milly and Meryl went upstairs and into one of the rooms.

Kat looked up to Vash with curious eyes. She looked like an eager child. "Go ahead, go see the baby." Kat smiled and walked up the stairs and into the same room.

"So, you like 'em young huh?" Wolfwood was again sitting and smoking another cigarette.

"If you say so." Vash just smiled and sat down in a chair next to his.

"How old is she anyways? She looks... 19...20 at the most." Wolfwood was looking at Vash with curiosity.

"Oh let's just say she older than you think."

"Well... how old?"

"Hmmmmmm...about...132."

Wolfwood's mouth fell open and his cigarette almost fell out. Vash just sat and smiled. He got up and walked upstairs to Milly and Wolfwood's room. He came up and hugged Kat. She followed him to "their" room. She unpacked her stuff and they both went outside.

While they were walking down the street a voice called out to Kat. They turned around and saw Legato Bluesummers standing a few yards away. Vash tried to step in front of her but she was to fast. Before Vash could even think anything, Kat was in Legato's arms. He just stood, dumbfounded, at what he was witnessing. With him was a young girl of about 15.

Flashback

__

Legato was walking back from the kitchen. It was about 1:30 in the morning. He had just gotten himself a drink and a sandwich. As he was walking he heard someone crying from down the hall. He put his things in his room and went to the room where he heard the sobs. He opened the door to a dark room. The light from the hall shone upon a woman. She was in a fetal position and had her head buried in her knees. She looked up and turned away from the light of the hall. She brought her bloody hands up to her ears and covered her fingers with her hair. A plain white t-shirt was all she wore.

"What happened here?" His voice was cold and emotionless.

Through her silent sobs she managed to choke out, "None of your business, go away."

He walked calmly over to her and grabbed the neck of her shirt. He lifted her up from the floor and pinned her against the wall. "I asked you a question. It's only polite to answer."

"Why won't you all just leave me alone!"

"Well, I was thinking about putting you out of your misery. Wouldn't you like that?" he expected her to say no and plead for her life but she did just the opposite. A small grin played over her lips and the shadow of her hair covered her eyes. He didn't need to see her eyes to know that there was a pure look of longing and mischief in them.

"Go ahead, Kill me. See if I care. You know, I bet you were just thinking that I was going to plead to keep my life." She moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "I bet you've seen death more time than you could keep track of, but..." She trailed off. What happened next was nothing like he'd expected it. She leaned forward and set her head on his shoulder. Warm, wet tears fell onto his bare skin. After a long while of silence she looked into his eyes and then, just as random and unexpected as anything, she kissed him. His eye's went wide with wonder and surprise. Then, just as fast as it had happened, it was over. She moved close to his ear again and whispered, "... I'm already dead." He let her go and she slowly slipped down to the floor. She dried her eyes and picked herself up, gracefully, from the floor. He left the room and walked the long semi-dark hall to his room and when he got there he just lie down on his bed, starring at the ceiling. He ignored the food and drink entirely. He just laid there, starring at the ceiling while caught in the memory of that kiss. It was haunting and entrancing. All he could think of in this span of time was how he wanted it again and this time...to never end.

The next morning, he awoke feeling very energized besides the fact that he barely got any sleep. He got dressed and walked down the hall to where he was the night before. He found the room silent and dark. There was however the peaceful sound of breathing. It was hers'. He knew not of her name as of yet but he figured it was either of the devil or of an angel. He walked over and gently sat down on the edge of her bed. After a few minuets of watching her heavenly form sleep, she started to stir. She yawned a bit and then her eyes flickered open. She took her time in sitting up in her bed to greet the person next to her. When she finally figured out who it was she happily greeted him with a smile and a perky hello.

He was absolutely astonished by this reaction. He expected the depressed girl he saw on the floor. The one he wanted to hold close and comfort, but this wasn't her. This was a perky resident of the mansion. He decided to ask her a few things.

End

Kat finally let go of Legato. Vash was still stunned. He didn't like the way this was going, what with the Girlfriend hugging the WORST ENEMY! He decided to stop this before he died from the fact.

" Ummm...Kat? Why don't we go now. I'm sure Milly will be wondering where we've gotten off too!"

"Ok Vash!" She let go of Legato but whispered to him before she left, "Come to the house for Dinner tonight." She walked off and followed Vash. When they got back to the house Vash pulled Kat upstairs and sat her down on the bed. He stood in front of her.

"Ok... why were you all buddy-buddy with Legato?"

"Oh Lego? Well we were friends in Knives' mansion!"

"Uhhhhhhhh...Huhhhhhhhhhh"

"Yup, but just forget about it, we were just friends."

"Right."

She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. Then she turned them both around and sat him down where she was just sitting. She then straddled his legs and sat on his lap.

"Don't be so stressed out. Lets have a little fun, huh?"

He looked up at her and saw that fiery little look in her eyes that said she was determined. He shook his head and just flopped back onto the bed. While she untangled herself from him, he curled up into a semi-ball and lay on his side.

"Oh you don't want to have any fun? Well. . . . . . I like sleep too!" She curled herself into the space in his chest, and in a matter of seconds she was sound asleep.

Vash just looked at her and smirked. She was sooooo ... Odd. She could do anything and wasn't afraid of anything she did. He fell asleep watching her be her odd, sleeping self.

When Vash woke up, he found himself laying on his back. Being the groggy morning person he was, nothing was really registering in his head except there was something putting pressure on his torso. When he opened his eyes he saw Kat with her tongue pressed against her top lip in concentration. He woke up enough to say something to her, and the first thing he says,

"What did you do?"

Kat looked up suddenly with a look that just gave the definition of "He caught me."

"Nothing... why would you think I did anything... haha..haha...haha?"

"What did you do?"

She got off him as quickly as possible and ran to the door. "I'm going to go help make the food... you know, that thing that people eat? Cause it just doesn't make itself...hahaha...hahaha...hahaha...hahaha" And in a second she was out the door. Then she popped back in, "Take a shower, a long, hot, shower." She left but added more when she popped back in a second time, "With soap, and water, and soap, and a washcloth, and did I mention soap?" She laughed chesily and left for good this time.

Vash got up and stammered over to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and waited while it got hot. He was still really groggy so he didn't comprehend anything past hot water, shower, and...soap. He felt the water and found it to be quite hot now. He got into the shower and did his usual routine, shampoo, wash his body, and shave. He was finished in about 15 minuets and got out. He put his pajama pant back on went to the mirror. He used his towel to wipe the condensation away and then he saw the true nature of Kat's evil plans. There, in the small squares of his grate, were tiny x's and o's. There was a line going diagonal through the center where there were a number of x's in a row.

Kat was downstairs helping the others make dinner. She was forced to cook all of Knives' meals so she was a pretty good cook. She took out the bread and milk and set them on the counter. Then out of nowhere there was a loud, booming, yell throughout the house.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Oh shit!" Kat ran up to Wolfwood and tried to hid behind him, then she whispered, "Hide me! NOW!"

Vash was almost to the top of the stairs now and was going fast.

"What did you do?" Wolfwood was trying to think of a place for her to hide.

"Just hide me quick and tell him I went somewhere!" Wolfwood opened the door to under the sink and Kat crammed herself into the small space. No sooner had they shut the door, Vash was at the bottom of the stairs. Wolfwood saw the tic-tac-toe game on his chest and laughed.

"Where is she? I know she's down here!"

Wolfwood thought frantically trying to think of where Kat had "gone".

"She went to the...grocery store! Yeah that's right! She left about 5 minuets ago!"

Wolfwood thought it was a good lie but had his doubts when both Milly and Meryl had slapped their foreheads with their hands. And he might have had more doubts when they both shot him pitiful looks and shook their heads simultaneously.

"Really?" Vash was suddenly very calm and collected. "And what did she go to get, may I ask"

Wolfwood's head started searching through all of the grocery lists he'd ever seen and the first thing that came to his mind was, "Bread! That's it, she went to get bread!"

"Really? And she's been gone for five minuets to get bread?"

Meanwhile Kat, while still under the sink was shaking her head and mouthing to herself 'We have bread you moron!'

"Well she went to get other things too."

"Like... " Vash was sure he had her trapped.

"Well...Um... You know...Stuff...Milk!" He was proud that he had thought of such a thing on his own without domestic help.

"Really? Milk and bread well maybe I should go and get her, she's been gone an awful long time!" Vash just smirked while Milly and Meryl shook their heads some more.

Kat was shaking her hands around mouthing, 'DIMWIT, WE HAVE MILK TOO!'

"Well...you know...she might have trouble finding the right baby formula for Daniel. I sent her to get that too!"

Milly and Meryl just shook their heads harder and considered saving Kat the trouble of beating him for being such a lousy liar.

Kat couldn't take anymore of his stupidity. She kicked open the door to the cupboard and pulled herself out. She got up as close as she could to Wolfwood's face and shot him a death glare.

"NEXT TIME I TELL YOU TO LIE FOR ME, SEND ME TO THE STORE FOR SOMETHING WE DON'T HAVE!" With this, she pointed to the bread and milk that were sitting out on the counter next to him and then to Milly who was currently breast-feeding Daniel.

"Why. Why did you draw all over me? IN PERMANENT MARKER!"

"I got bored heehee?"

"Yeah well how would you like it if I drew all over you with permanent marker huh!"

"I wouldn't care, I know your just jealous."

"WHAT? JEALOUS? OF WHAT?"

Kat smirked, closed her eyes and stuck her nose up in the air. "Your just jealous because I'm a girl, and don't deny it! I know."

Vash's jaw dropped so far Meryl thought it would hit the floor.

"Listen, I'm not jealous of you because your a girl. We all know your just jealous cause I'm buffer than you! And that ridiculous lie was just a cover up."

Kat stood astonished, unable to find words. Then in a mad blur of words she started yelling in Italian. When she calmed down she smirked an evil little smirk she learned, regrettably, from Knives. She pulled a black permanent marker from her back pocket and uncapped it. Before Vash could register what was happening, All across his stomach was written, "Vash is jealous of Kat cause she is a GIRL!"

Vash stood astonished at what was written on his middle. While he shook off the fact that this would be written on him for at least four days, he snatched the marker from Kat. Then, while she was gloating over her accomplishment he pulled up her shirt, exposing her nicely toned stomach and smooth, white bra, and he wrote all over her stomach. When she finally stopped him and looked down, she saw the horror of what was written. She glared at Vash while reading aloud, "Kat is jealous of Vash 'cuz he's buffer than her! No I'm NOT!"

"Well I wanted a buddy while this wears off!" He smiled happily and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes got wide and she watched as he walked back upstairs, obviously satisfied with the trouble he caused her. Then she also realized her shirt was still up. She pulled in down and ran after Vash. Everyone knew this was a good time to leave for some groceries. They all left he house and locked the door but not before yelling up to the two that they were leaving.

Vash was sitting in a plush chair right next to the door so when Kat ran in she didn't see him right away. He had his aqua eyes closed and both of his arms were behind his head. She ran into the bathroom and couldn't find him. She walked out and saw him sitting there looking as peaceful as possible. This time she just stood there and looked at his face for quite awhile. It brought her memories of all the times in Knives' Mansion when she hoped he come for her and he never did. This one thought brought tears to her eyes. Despite all the torture and nights with Knives, these were the times she hated most. The feeling of being left behind. Vash opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. He got up quite fast and hurried over to her. As he kneeled in front of her he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure we can get the marker off with baby oil if we try." She looked up and smiled weakly. She sniffled a bit and then broke down crying softly.

"It's not that Vash. I just...sniff... I wish I never knew Knives." She hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

Well? Please Review! wuvz all round!


	6. Feelings Found In Time

Ok well this chapter was the best one I ever wrote and then my comp deleted it! well this is really close and I hope it is the same as the last one. most of it is in Flashback mode and also WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!

****

Chapter 6 Feelings Found In Time

Vash held Kat for a long time. She was obviously upset about everything. Soon she got up and walked over to the chair Vash was sitting in earlier. She sat down and put her head in her hands. Vash could tell this was going to take some time for her to get over. After all of the things she went through, he wasn't surprised. Soon there was a noise downstairs. Then they heard a deep voice. Vash, not knowing any better, thought it was Wolfwood and just shrugged it off. Kat knew who it was though. It was Legato and he was walking up the stairs. She ran over to Vash and whispered, "Go hide in the bathroom, Please!" She tried to push him away into the bathroom, but Vash being bigger and stronger than she was, wouldn't budge. He tried to hold her thinking that she was imagining things. All of a sudden Legato walked into the room and saw Vash trying to hold Kat, and her pushing him away. He thought the worst of the situation. He ran over and pulled Vash off of her. He was young compared to how old she and Vash were but looked older than them. About in his late twenties. Vash was now slumped in the corner Legato had pushed him in. Legato walked back over to Kat and held her instinctively. She held onto his coat and took in his scent. It was the scent of leather, the desert, and something sweet. Legato always loved sweet treats. She held onto him and got lost for a moment, she lay her head on his strong chest and he laid his head on top of hers. She was brought back to reality when he asked if she was all right. She said yes and got lost in him again. She remembered times with Legato and... Knives...

Flashback

__

Legato and Kat had become very good friends. Knives didn't really know about their friendship and they both thought it a good idea to keep it that way. Legato would come to Kat's room everyday so they could talk. One day they were chatting over some cheesecake and a glass of milk. That's when everything grew out of what it was supposed to be.

"Kat! Knives is coming! You've got to come with me." He got up and took her hand.

"No. He's too close and we can't let him catch you here. Go hide in the closet and don't come out for anything, do you hear me, ANYTHING!" She was serious. Legato went and hid in the closet like she'd told him to. But against her wishes he kept the door open a crack so he could see what went on. He had never seen or heard of what went on when Kat was summoned to Knives bedroom. Now was his chance to find out.

Knives walked into the room and threw the cheesecake and milk on the floor.

Kat looked up and smirked, "Hello, Knives. Can I help you with something?" Her voice was full of sarcasm and Knives didn't usually take well to that.

"Don't get smart with me! You know what I want."

"Oh, I was hoping you came for something different." Knives stomped over and picked her up. He carried her out of the room and down the hall to his bedchamber. Legato followed silently. When Knives and Kat were in the room, Legato snuck in. He hid in the closet and kept the door open a crack so he could see how Kat got all the scars she had.

Knives pushed Kat onto the bed and took her clothes off. She had tried to resist, but it did no good. Knives used his powerful mind to cut a deep gash in her skin. It was right between her left shoulder and the place where her neck met the rest of her upper body. It was also very long. It ran across her collar bone to the nook of her other arm. Since she was a plant she used her energy to heal the wound before it had a chance to bleed. She winced and Knives proceeded in looking her flawless body up and down. He ran his hands down her body and stopped at her breasts. She slapped him across the face but he just turned his head back and kissed her. As he did this, she just let it happen. He didn't have to probe her mouth with his tongue. Legato's eyes popped wide open when Knives inserted his manhood, and she let him! She didn't stop him or put up a fight, she just gave herself to him! She wasn't crying or fighting him. By the look on her face, he was almost positive that she was enjoying herself.

Knives didn't waste anytime in getting to where he wanted to go. His thrusts were hard and fast. Kat was trying to hold everything back. She hated giving Knives what he wanted, but every time she looked at him, she saw Vash and she gave him everything. Those times when she kept her mind on it being Knives and not Vash, were even worse for her. With Knives, she just couldn't hold back. Maybe it was his mind making her do it, but she knew the real reason. She wanted it as much as he wanted her. She held his Wild Card in this little game they played. He reminded her of Vash, and he was so wild and unstoppable. She wanted to give it to him. He was so... forceful. Finally she couldn't hold back any longer. She let out loud, sharp moans, and pleasurable screams. She dug her nails into his back, pulling him toward her faster, harder, desperately. She moved her hands up to his neck and pulled his head back to her mouth. She kissed him hungrily. Every time he thrust in she'd bite his lip. Not letting him go for anything. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she thrust herself to him, helping them achieve their goal. When they both reached orgasm, they stopped. Since they were both Plants, they could've gone on for hours without stopping, but they both didn't want to alert anyone.

Legato's eye's got wider. Did he just see what he think he just saw? Millions Knives, the homicidal maniac, and Ace Katsu the Siren, innocent captive, were... snuggling? It was true. They both laid there motionless for awhile but Knives turned his head toward her and she kissed him softly. Her legs were intertwined with his and their arms were around each other. He ran his fingers through her long, soft hair that was semi-wet from the sweat. When they broke the kiss, she laid her head on his chest and sleepily scratched his head. She kissed his chest and ran her hands down from his head to his back. He sat up with her on his lap. They were both naked and covered with beads of sweat.

Kat was starring into Knives' deep blue eyes. She couldn't help but be entranced by them. She decided to just enjoy their activities. He smirked evilly at her and she wondered what he was thinking. He turned them around and propped her up against some pillows. It had been a nice day and Knives had his balcony windows open. The cool breeze washed over her and she cooled off a bit. Knives laid soft kisses down her neck. She shivered a little as the soft touches sent chills through her. All down her chest, kisses forged a trail of shivers for her. As Knives wove his trail, he stopped to pleasure her breasts. He caressed each one with his intensely smooth, cold hands. Then he let his tongue take over, gently flicking her nipples with the tip of his tongue. She closed her eyes as she felt her lower muscles tighten in anticipation. He continued down with his kisses while he slowly pushed Kat's legs apart. When he got to her naval, her legs were apart and she was ready for him again. He slowly inserted his length into her again, and she moved her arms up his sides. They both went on again, and just like before, Kat couldn't hold back. When they were finished, they fell asleep in ach others arms, Knives, blissfully dreaming of Kat, Kat, blissfully thinking it was Vash.

When Kat awoke she was in her room again, laying under the cotton sheet of her queen sized bed. Her balcony window was open and there was a gentle breeze blowing into the room, making her sheer drapes sway and billow every so often. She looked around and realized that she had just been taken advantage of by Knives again. She broke down crying. Her tears leaving perfectly round marks on her sheet. It was night time and her light was off. The moonlight was giving the room a dull blue glow. She ran her hand across the long mark on her chest.


	7. Thoughts on the Enemy

Hey everybody, I'm back and I have some fun stuffs. I'm going to concentrate on writing right now so there won't be any conversations in the beginnings for awhile. They'll come back though. Other than that, I'm going to make the fic, tricky and interesting. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, you don't have to continue reading if that's the way you feel. Well onto the fic!

****

Chapter 7:Thoughts On The Enemy

Kat snapped out of her Legato induced trance and looked away to see Vash, sitting in the corner, looking extremely shocked. She just looked very ashamed and ran past Legato and out the bedroom door. As she ran, so many thoughts ran through her mind that she could hardly contain herself in her own body. She picked up some cash that was in a jar on the mantle of the fireplace. She had stashed money there so no one would find it. The money was shoved into the back pocket of her jeans. Out the door ran a very sad and confused girl. Wolfwood and Milly saw the girl and looked at each other . They knew something was wrong with her because she didn't have anything with her and loud voices could be heard from the house. Milly, holding Daniel, ran into the house while Wolfwood ran into the town and eventually the desert looking for the half plant.

Wolfwood ran into the sandstorm of the desert looking for the girl. Wolfwood continued to run despite the sand flying though the air. In the distance he could see a faint figure. He squinted a bit and then ran full speed to her. Kat was huddled up against a rock in the desert crying. The storm was beginning to pass, and she intended to follow it to the next town, away from this confusion. She stood up to stay in the safety of the tail end of the storm. Wolfwood caught her though. He grabbed her around her shoulders and turned her to look at him. She fought with him and escaped his grasp.

"Kat wait just a second, Please?" Wolfwood shouted. The storm was now passed and she was to late to catch the camouflage qualities of it. She decided to stay and leave later. She would go home get her stuff and sneak out at night.

"What!" she yelled angrily, tears in her voice.

"Where ya goin' Kat?"

"I'm leaving this place." She stated simply.

"Why?"

"Just... because ok? That's it! I just want to leave! She stated, aggravated by the third degree she was receiving.

"So that's it huh?" Wolfwood was becoming peeved himself. "You're just gonna walk out of here and break Vash's heart again, is that it? 'Cus if that's the reason, I'll just let you go. But I will not let you leave because something happened and I will not have him worry day and night! It was good for him, when he found you, when the nightmares stopped!"

"Nightmares?" Kat whispered.

"He didn't tell you!" Wolfwood yelled into the dry, desert air. "He didn't sleep! He just half consciously mumbled to himself at night! afraid that if he slept, he'd see your face and be reminded of how he failed the only person, in his opinion, worth living for!"

"Well I have nightmare's too!" Kat screamed. She collapsed on the desert floor and cried. Wolfwood stood silently astounded and let her cry. After the initial shock wore off he quickly fell down beside her and held her close. He rocked her back a forth while petting the top of her head, mumbling things like, 'It's alright', and 'shhh it's ok'.

"It's hurts so much, the dreams do." Kat clamped her eyes shut and just rocked with Wolfwood. At that time, Vash had found them and ran over to her. Wolfwood let her go and when she felt his retreat, she looked up and pleaded with her eyes to stay. That's when she saw Vash. She leap up into his arms. "I'm sorry Vash but I can't stay." She said between sobs.

"What are you talking about?" Vash said, not paying any attention to the comment but holding on to her for dear life.

"Knives, I have to go see Knives." She whispered, against his neck while nuzzling into the hollow of his shoulder. She breathed in the scent of him while he stopped breathing.

"What?" he murmured

"I have to go see him. He did something to me. He was you. I need to go to him." Her body was calling out to his at the mere thought of Knives. She needed him beside her for a while, before she could let go.

"I'm not letting you go into danger deliberately!" Vash argued. He could feel Kat begin to squirm in his arms. Her breathing became labored and her eyes were half closed.

"Vash," she whispered into his neck.

Wolfwood had left a while ago and Vash could hear him back at the house talking to Legato.

Meanwhile, Kat had begun to kiss and nip at Vash's neck. Her arms were snaking lower over his muscled chest.

"Vash," Her breathy voice called out his name. It drove him mad. "Vash, I need you..."

"No you don't." It pained him to say the words, because even if she didn't need him, he needed her. He needed her desperately.

"Yes, I do Vash,... I need to remember how you feel,... not how Knives feels... I need you... to erase the memories." Her voice was soft and insistent. She did need him. It put him out of his mind. He didn't just want her, he needed her.

He lowered his head to hers and whispered against her ear. "Where can we go for a day or two?" His hands roamed her body hungrily. Finding their way around every curve she had. She was ready for him and he for her.

Kat gasped at the feel of his hands on her body. "What about the others," she whispered into chest.

He has breathing rather heavily now. "Screw the others," he breathed.

Her hands roamed over this body. Everywhere she could touch, she did. She felt around his face, in his hair, his neck, his chest, back, arms. She remembered his body from long ago. She did need his body. She was so accustomed to Knives that she had forgotten how he felt in her. She need Vash. Plain and simple.

She and Vash had gone back to the town reluctantly, but instead of going home, they went to the hotel. The rented a room and then proceeded to go to that room. Once inside, they began to kiss each other deeply. They held onto each other tightly and they moved towards the couch. When they got there they fell onto it. Though it was quite uncomfortable, it would have to do because neither of the two was willing to wait any longer. They began ripping at each others clothes finding them a burden on their hot skin. Once unclothed, Vash began to examine her body. He hadn't seen her in so long he could hardly remember how it looked under his, but he did find some new things that he definitely remembered weren't there before. He found scars. One across her collarbone, a few on her abdomen and a couple on her legs. As he carefully moved his hands to her back, he felt more. He saw some on the back of her shoulders. He stopped his exploration and looked into her eyes. She looked away for a second but unexpectedly turned back to him and kissed him deeply, pulling his attention away from her scars and back to her.

Vash was the first to wake up after their little escapade. He looked at the woman sleeping in his arms. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful creature to walk any planet. As he surveyed his surroundings, he found they were still laying on the couch where they had dropped. He picked her up and moved them both to the bed. Once he set her down, he decided to see just what the damage was. He looked on the back and saw the long clean cut scars. They weren't jagged like his were. All she had were scars . No bolts or pins or grates like he had. Then again he had been through a lot more with Knives than she had. As he looked her up and down, she started to stir. Her eyes opened groggily and she looked over at him.

Vash cracked a weak smile, "Hey there. Have a nice sleep?" Though he was smiling, she could see that he really didn't want to be. His eyes were those of a sad, thoughtful person.

"Yeah..." she said somberly. "So, we match now!" She joked, trying to lighten the mood but to no avail.

"Yeah, we do." Vash tried. He meant it to sound like a good thing, but i just came out like he was trying to humor her. Vash stood and put his pants on. "...So, what now?" He mused, more to himself than to her.

"Well you should get back to your "family"." She ventured. 'Out on a limb again, Kat.' she thought to herself. Sighing she stood up and found Vash's coat. She put it on and buckled the buttons that were down the front to a point. Vash looked at her and could help but think that she was gorgeous. She walked up in front of him and put her arms around his waist, pulling him to her in a hug. He hugged her back and set his chin on top of her head.

"What about you?" He questioned.

"You already know what I going to do."

"Stay with me forever and never leave my arms?" He tried.

"Vash..." She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Hey, I could only hope."

"Maybe... someday, when everything gets a little easier... we could do that."

"Then why not now? I know things are a little rough around the edges right now, but we've got a good thing going! Why not stick with it?"

"Because, I have to go. I can't stay for long." She pulled on her pants and top, then discarded his coat.

"Why can't you stay? I don't understand!" Vash wasn't upset, or angry even. He was just confused and didn't want to let her go again.

"Vash, please don't do this! You're right! You don't understand! But..."

"But what." Vash said calmly, hoping to finally get the real reason she couldn't stick things out with him.

"But, I can't ok! I need him right now! I don't know why, but it 's what I've known for so long... It's hard to let go sometimes!"

"Kat! He's evil! He's hurt you so many times! And now you want to go back?" Vash stood looking at her, astounded.

"YES VASH! I want to go back to him! I can't stay here, if I do, I have to relive all these bad things, and even the good memories hurt now! There's nothing I can do about it!" Kat screamed at him.

"Kat, listen to me..." Vash started but was cut off.

"No! You listen to me! You don't understand how it feels! ok!"

"Then tell me!" Vash yelled at her. Kat was taken aback as this was the first time she could remember him actually yelling at her.

"He broke me, ok! I was wild and I was crazy and I was with you! When he took me away, he broke me! I hate saying it but it's true! I don't like complications or challenges anymore! I don't like to be the one to win the race! I want to be quite and just laid back! I don't want to be alone, I don't want to have a say in things. I tried to go back Vash, when I saw you and stayed with you for the short time, but I just can't!"

Vash stood dumbstruck. He looked at her and almost couldn't believe what she was saying to him. Knives broke her. Jaded her. She would never be the same. But he wouldn't let Knives keep her. "Kat. Do you think if you go back to him, things will change?"

"No, I know they won't but I just want him to treat me like I should be, I want him to hide me away from the world. I will come back someday Vash, don't worry about that. Just let me go for awhile ok? Forget about me." She didn't look at him or even say good bye. She just let the awe stricken Vash stand there and watch her leave. She went back to the house where she found Milly, Meryl, Wolfwood, Daniel, and Legato, all sitting around the table talking. She walked past them all and up to her room to pack her things.

Legato got up from the table and followed her up. She was packing her things quickly and her breathing was heavy. She was crying. Legato walked over to her and held her still. She fought with him and finally broke free of his grip. Looking up at him, she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat, staring at the floor, crying. Legato walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey." He said in his beautiful monotone voice. Kat just sighed a bit and turned away from him, getting up once again to pack. "Ok, then. I'll ask the questions. Where are you going? Didn't you just get here?" Legato tread this ground softly for he knew something had to be wrong if she was leaving the man she talked so much about in the mansion.

"Away from here." Her voice was weak and dry, you could tell she'd been crying, even if you didn't know her.

"Away... to where?" He asked softly.

"Back to Knives." She said in a shallow tone.

"Oh... I see. You're leaving Vash for his maniacal twin? That makes sense."

"Ha ha. You're just goddamn brilliant today!" Kat's voice held menace though her volume wouldn't rise.

"Why."

"Because I have to."

"No, you don't. What's the real reason."

"It's different here, I can't stay."

"Liar."

"What do you know anyways."

"I know enough to tell when someone's running away--"

"I Am Not Running Away!" Kat practically yelled at him. "I'm just leaving for awhile, I'll be back."

"Who are you trying to kid, Kat? We both know you aren't. The only one who doesn't... is Vash."

"I am coming back, someday."

Legato followed Kat when she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped and said thank you to the other people and the proceeded to the door. She was stopped though. By Vash. He was standing in front of the doorway. Before she could say anything, he held out his gun. Upon closer inspection one couild tell that it was not , in fact, his gun, but hers. He handed it to her hilt first. She took it and looked at it a bit.

"Where did you find it?" She asked meekly, turning her face down so as not to see his face.

"You left it in... my coat." Vash lied, though both knew she had forgotten it on her way out of the hotel room.

"Thank You."

"Yeah." Vash grunted out. Before he moved to let Kat by, he looked Legato square in the eyes. The two made a silent truce for the time being, neither of them wanted Kat hurt. Little did they know that there was a third party wanting the same thing.

Well?

Review because it makes me happy!

Sabby, I expect a new chappie soon!

BTW: Everyone should read the fics by fluffyisgod, for they are good.

i shall talketh to you all later then

enjoy!

nonkisaru


	8. Old and New

Hey everybody! My computer is broken, how, I have no clue. There's a crossed circuit somewhere, so they tell me. Hopefully I shall have my own compy back soon. Until then, relax with a short chapter eight.

Chapter 8: Old and New

Knives paced back and forth in his grand study. He glanced out the window every so often in hopes of seeing Kat retuning to the mansion. He knew logically that that was not going to happen any time soon, but this new feeling he had was starting to blur his reasoning abilities. He had let his second hand man, Legato, go, which was not in his nature. He knew why he had though. He and Kat were friends. And even though he played it like he didn't care about her, he did. But he had soon learned that he needed someone to do his dirty work. Just the usual stuff like sending his brother a threatening message, mass destruction, causing trouble for Vash to get involved in, making the basis for hard decisions. He needed some one to do this for him, while he stayed hidden, giving Vash reason to keep moving. See when Vash moved from place to place, it gave Knives reason to ruin his reputation further. Knives loved this game of cat and mouse he so lovingly played with his brother. Kat was the wild card though. Kat was the one thing that they fought over wanting, not out of protection or sense of duty. In all of the battles between Vash, and ,one way or another, Knives, Vash fought for peace and to protect the humans and to have a happy ending while Knives, fought for destruction, death, and to ruin Vash mentally and emotionally. But Kat, oh, they both fought to have her. Vash loved her sure, but the way that Knives saw it, he could give her everything, even love. This girl sparked something inside him that he had never felt before. He hated it. He hated feeling like he needed something that he couldn't get for himself. But he always got what he wanted in the end and he wanted her, so now all he had to worry about was how to justify the means to his end. So he found another lost soul to serve his purpose, be the disillusioned youth he could promise emptily to. And he came in his favorite type of package, the one with amnesia attached. Knives' lies impacted this boy tenfold. More so than any other person would have been affected.

Feros was a handsome youth of 21 with shaggy, black hair and brilliant red eyes. He was tall as well, and muscular. He had a tattoo of an obsidian dragon crawling up his left arm. The man was perfect for fighting, strong build, quick wit, and sharp eye to boot. If anyone could give Vash a run for his money, he could. Besides, he was kind. Kat would befriend him as she did everyone and Feros would be what kept her with here with him when he finally kidnapped her back again. He was not going to take this laying down, that was for sure. If Kat wanted love and security, that was what Knives would give her.

Well that's all for now, thanks to sabby for updating and I will have chappy nine up as soon as my baby is fixed. I'm so lonely….

Luv to all

bri

Chinchillas!

yay


	9. Replacements

Howdy, ok new Oc, he's cool, you'll meet him. I think you'll like him. Why do I even talk at the beginning anymore? ok. shoot

Chapter Nine: Replacements

Kat walked out of the house, followed closely by Legato. She turned right and started walking. After about twenty minutes of this she stopped abruptly and turned on her heel. She gave Legato a strange look.

"Where are you going?" She queried.

"With you of course." He said simply.

"You can't, remember?"

"And why not?"

"You were banished from the mansion, you barely escaped with your life."

"Your point."

"You can't go back because if you die, I will be responsible."

"No you won't."

"Just because you say I won't doesn't mean I'm not."

"Your wrong. I followed you of my own accord. At no point in time did you tell me to follow you. Therefore, You are not the one responsible for my death should it come to that."

"Fine." She said between gritted teeth.

"It's settled then. Go on." He said and bowed at the waist gesturing for her to continue walking.

Kat gave him a disdainful look and turned back around to continue. Occasionally, she would murmur under her breath things like, "It's your own damn life then," or she would mock him, in an annoying manner. After she had gotten over the Legato fact, she started to consider what Vash had said to her before she left the hotel room.

"Kat. Do you think if you go back to him things will change?"

"No. I know they won't but I just want him to treat me like I should be, I want him to hide me away from the world."

In retrospect, this was a very messed up logic. She tried to remember how she felt before she escaped. She had hated him so much. Hated him for taking her away, hated him for the way he treated her, hated him for making her feel the way he made her feel. Then when she escaped, she thought things would be different, that things would get better for her. She found Vash and the others and was happy for a time, but that quickly faded as a well know emotion began to settle in again. Longing. She tried to hide it, but after a time she just couldn't fight it anymore. She had to do something about it. Now that she was thinking about it, her escape had been almost too easy. No guards, no alarm system, and Knives had been way to easy to take down. It was then that she realized that she'd been taken for all she was worth. Knives knew she'd come back to him. The fact that Legato was with her also baffled her. He had left his younger sister with Vash and the others for awhile. She started to wonder if Knives really let Legato go. No he hadn't. Legato had been working for him the whole time. Knives would have killed him the moment he saw them together. He had known about their friendship to a point but he didn't quite know the whole story. It was better that way. The real question now was, how did Knives know she would come back? She'd have to ask him.

Feros watched the traveling duo as the walked through the clouds of dust. Knives had sent him on a "mission" to retrieve the girl. Katsu, he said her name was. But Knives hadn't mentioned that there would be a man with her too. Could this be the Vash that Knives had told him about? Feros looked closer at the figure of the man walking several paces behind the girl. His eyes were sharp but trying to look at small details from 200 feet away was almost impossible. Silently and with the movement of the dust clouds, he moved closer. His movement of his body was that of a predator stalking its prey from the shadows. After gaining about 50 feet, he could make out a tall man in his mid-twenties, deep purple hair, an he looked nothing like Knives. That couldn't be the guy. Knives had told him that Vash was his twin brother. This man looked nothing like Knives, so this had to be someone else. But who? And besides, where were they going? His orders were to go to the town of Little Jersey and abduct a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful singing voice. This was the girl all right, well save for the voice because he hadn't heard it yet, but this had to be her. She wasn't in Little Jersey and she had a huge traveling pack on her back. Where was she going? He turned back slowly and silently made his way farther away from the duo, then he broke into a dead run in the same direction they were headed, back to Knives' Mansion.

Vash sat on the porch as the suns set over the little town of Little Jersey, his "home". The dusty streets were flat and lifeless, lying before him. He focus was lost along with his thoughts and both threatened never to return. Wolfwood, came out slowly, and looked at Vash. The solemn man didn't even notice the company. Quietly, Nicholas walked over and sat in the chair next to the one occupied by his friend.

"Vash, are you going to pull through this?" He questioned a bit hesitantly, deep down, fearing the answer he might receive. Vash was silent. He neither moved nor made any sign of his willingness to speak. That could have been the answer the Nicholas has feared most if Vash hadn't taken a deep breath.

"Yes." Was all the man said, tears glazing his eyes. And though none of them actually fell from the heavy lids, they were silent beacons of a burdened soul and heavy mind. Nicholas saw these beacons and tried to scratch the surface of their existence.

"You don't look like it." He replied.

"Nick. You love Milly, right?" Vash said turning his heavy gaze toward his friend.

"More than anything else, yes."

"And you love living here with her, right?"

"Yes, if this is where she is, then this is where I want to be." Nicholas replied, feeling a little lost as to when the conversation turned to how much he loved his wife.

"Well, I love Kat. More than my own life. More than the life of every human I have strived to protect." Vash's voice rose in volume such that Wolfwood was surprised that Vash felt so strongly toward his cause. " And this isn't where Kat is. She's off somewhere else, not here with me. I can't think of this place as a home until she is in it, with me. She wants him! She loves Him! And I can't see why she does! He's evil, Nick, pure evil! That's all I've ever known him as on this planet! But for some reason she sees something in him that I don't have! She's different now, and I know she's not coming back to me." Vash ended on a soft, sad note that could jerk even Knives' heartstrings, that is, if he had any to begin with. Vash turned his head away from Nick again as he slumped back down into his chair and stared out at the sleepy little town. Instantly Nicholas knew how to comfort Vash.

"Vash… I saw how you two loved each other-"

"You mean how I loved her" Vash interrupted.

"No, Vash, how youtwo loved each other. She loves you Vash, I just know it. And she will come back to you. How long was she with Knives? A long time?"

"A very long time. Too long a time." Vash added.

"If you haven't noticed, he and you look a hell of a lot alike. Being with him for so long, her mind probably started playing tricks on her. She probably saw you instead of Knives, and it was all she could do to keep her sanity. And then when she had you back, she noticed just how different you really were. It was, I assume, an eye-opener for her. But I can't tell you the reason she went back to him. I can't fathom why she would, but there must have been something that she liked about him, or maybe she was too shocked at the dramatic change between the two of you. I can only guess but she had to have had her reasons. She wouldn't just leave again because of something you did, or because she wanted to hurt you. For all we know, Vash, she might be saving you…"

"Vash nodded, trying to stay level headed about the whole affair, and it was an affair. One woman being shared between two brothers. Yes this was an interesting predicament. He thought on what Nicholas had just said to him. She might be trying to save him. Save him from what? He grew angry in his mind and the tears once again glazed his eyes. Besides the glaze, Nick would never know what Vash was thinking to himself. He screamed at himself inside his head. He dropped his head into his hands and let the tears fall freely. Why did she leave him like this! So vulnerable to hurt. His tears were of anger and sorrow, but they were determination too. He shook his head roughly a couple of time, to dispel the thoughts and stood, a grand smile on his face. He looked at an astonished Wolfwood, who could not believe the violent change in his friends attitude. He stood as well.

"Thanks Nick." He said jovially. He ran into the house, leaving a still astounded Nicholas behind. He bounded up the stairs to his room, haphazardly gathering his things and shoving them into the large black travel pack. He finished his work in record time, placed his gun securely on his hip, and ran back to Nicholas on the front porch. He dropped his bag and gave Nicholas a big manly hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Nick. Like I said earlier, this place is no home without her, so I'm going after her. I'm not taking this one lying down, waiting for her to come back. I have to travel again. And I think I might know what she sees in him after all." Vash explained to Nicholas who just smiled smugly at his friend.

"Well then, there's no stopping you. Good. We'll be here when you get back, and we'll all stay safe while your gone. Why don't you take Angelina 2 with you? She'll make quick work of the job." Vash nodded briefly, still smiling.

"Right! I'm off then." Vash started to walk around to the side of the house where the black motorcycle sat under a sheet but turned around as an afterthought struck him. "Oh and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell the girls goodbye for me and that I'll be home soon, very soon."

"It's a done deal." Wolfwood said as his friend disappeared behind the corner. An engine roared to life and off sped Vash the Stampede the Humanoid Typhoon, waving his final goodbyes. Wolfwood smiled and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He watched until Vash disappeared, again, into the clouds of dust blown up by the wind. He then extinguished his smoke and put his hands in his pockets. He heard the baby cry from inside the house and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

Feros arrived back at the mansion in good time. Knives was waiting for him outside and as he approached with out a partner, Knives' anger grew.

"Well? Where is she?" Feros just stood unflinchingly and looked him straight in the eye. He was no one's lapdog and the was Knives talked to him, did not make him very happy. But, unfortunately, Knives was the only reason he was alive right now so he became submissive, reluctantly.

"She's traveling. With a male escort. He had purple hair and a skull on his shoulder but I couldn't see anything besides that." Knives became calm again. She was with Legato, and not Vash. But where was she going?

"Alright. I want you to go back and get her tomorrow. Disregard the man, but you mustn't stay near him long, he can manipulate your body in grotesque ways. Make quick work of it, leave at noon." Feros nodded his reply and went into the mansion. So she was traveling… he knew her well enough to know that she would travel through the night and the stay somewhere she would be safe and away from the prying eyes of those humans, it was then that she would sleep. Noon should be good late enough. In fact, he would accompany his man to her. Knives grinned his sinister smirk. He was winning this little game. But then again, he knew he would.

Yay I finally updated! Yay mee! Sabby you must update the messiah story soon. This chapter is for you:muah/P PI luvs you guys/P Pnonkisaru/P/FONT/BODY /HTML


	10. Change My Mind?

**Read this first Please!**

Ok, this chapter is a song chapter to the song Lying Is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco. I'm taking some artistic license with the song by substituting the word two for teen, your skin with my skin, and not using two of the lines in the story. Anyways, here are some things I need to clear up so you all aren't sitting in the dark confused ok? Vash is a smart chicken despite how he acts, really he is, so he has put together that something went on between Kat and Legato(they slept together), he just doesn't know why. Also, Kat doesn't feel anything besides a friendly love for Legato, i.e. love as a friend nothing more. She only slept with him to help him escape. Vash also knows Kat extremely well so he knows that she would travel through the night and sleep during the day. That is why he leaves to go get her in the middle of the night. Ok now we can start! Thank (insert deity here)! P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON AND THERE IS SOME EXPLICIT (not a lot at all) LANGUAGE IN IT.

me no own you no make fuss.

Chapter Ten: Change my mind?

Kat had slowed her fast walk to a steady beat now. She seldom looked down at the ground, but instead kept her eyes on the stars. She watched one as she walked and by doing so could tell how much time until morning they had left. About an hour or so ago, she had stopped and forced Legato to close his eyes and turn around as she changed into a light dress Meryl had given her when she was staying at the house. It had thin straps and came down to right above her knees. It was a very light, breathable material and was quite loose from the waist down, but had a little zipper on the side so one could get into the form-fitting upper half. Legato now kept a couple paced behind her, lost in his own thoughts.

Kat also thought as they walked toward the mansion. Like what would Knives do to Legato when he showed up with her. Hell, what would Knives do to her when she showed back up. Did he feel for her like she thought she felt for him? And why was she really going back to him? Was is really to escape Vash? … No. She knew that for sure, she loved Vash. But what she felt for Knives… she didn't know what that was. Lust maybe. Well in any case, she was known for making bad decisions so even if going back is a mistake, she's bounce back. She found her star again and figured she had roughly six hours of night left, which was good for leaving at noon. They'd be there in no time at all.

Vash rode Angela 2 at the highest speed she would go. His orange tinted sunglasses perched upon the bridge of his nose glinted in the moonlight and his red coat flew out behind him. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed traveling. When he started out, he found a star in the sky and had since tracked it's lofty movement through the heavens. He figured he had somewhere around five hours until morning and he hoped that Kat had kept to her straight course because he left in the direction she had. Hopefully he would catch up soon.

He had figured out what Kat must have seen in Knives. In comparison, Knives was more aggressive and animalistic than he was. Knives was clever and witty as well, but what people failed to realize was that Vash and Knives were almost completely alike. Knives only acts the way he does because he wants to create a Utopia for Plants, which means he hates the humans who use them. Were the humans to cease to exist, Knives would be as carefree and peaceful as Vash. Vash on the other hand, had a hidden dark side. Well, you can't really call it a dark side but he had all of the qualities that Knives had, he just chose not to express them. If he could give Kat what Knives could, she would have no need of him. He realized this sounded like a little kid fighting over a toy and that it also sounded like she didn't need him at all, but in reality she did love him and he was not competing, he was opening up. And besides, Vash had already thought of how he was going to win her over, again.

Kat looked up at the sky and found her star again. About four and, let's say, a half hours left until morning. She knew they would be nearing a town in about another two hours, they'd stop there for the night. Kat lost herself in her thoughts again and tried to work her way through the many questions floating around when she heard a small hum break into her reverie. She turned around to find Legato not making a sound. She perked up and tried to locate the soft hum but couldn't tell which direction it was coming from in the vast expanse around them. She dismissed it as nothing dangerous in particular but when it started to grow louder and louder she turned again.

"What is it?" Legato questioned at her strange expression.

"I hear something. A hummy noise." She stopped walking and squinted to see into the distance. She saw a cloud of dust moving toward them fast. "Lego? What's that do you think?"

Legato almost visibly twitched at her ridiculous nickname for him. "I don't know." Neither of them continued any further as they prepared to possibly fight whatever came near them. In about 5 minutes, they could see a motorcycle riding toward them, piloted by a flash of red. Kat thought of Vash but knew he didn't have a motorcycle so she pushed this possibility out of her mind. Legato knew that Vash's friend Wolfwood had a motorcycle and assumed that Vash was the one riding it.

Vash saw the two figures in the distance and knew exactly who it was. He wasted no time in putting him plan into action. He pushed the machine to it's limit, going as fast as it could go. He rode towards the figure he assumed to be Kat's. As he neared, he calculated exactly how this would work.

Legato turned Kat around and started running with her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"That is Vash. He's coming for you." Kat's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know?" Before he could answer the motorcycle pulled next to Kat and an arm snaked out and grabbed Kat around the waist. She pulled onto the machine behind the driver. She just held on and watched as Legato slowly became a speck in the landscape. The motorcycle pulled a sharp U-turn and they were soon headed back towards the town she had left from. She found her star in the sky and saw that they only had four hours left.

An hour later, another hour from the town, Vash slowed down stopping in the middle of the desert. She jumped off before Vash and faced him. He towered a good foot above her. The moon still glinted off of glasses in a devilish way.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull--" Kat started but didn't get the chance to finish as Vash mouth closed over her own. She struggled at first but Vash would not let go of her. Finally he relented his assault on her mouth.

"Kat…" He started, his voice low and sensual.

"Vash… what are you trying to prove?" She said, astonished at how much he reminded he of Knives.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just determined to take you back with me, and I'll take you by force if that's what you choose." She remembered being kidnapped by Knives.

"I told you. I'm going to see Knives, I'll come back after that. Vash, can you take me back to--" Again she was stopped, this time by Vash's finger pressing lightly against her lips.

"I told you, I'm taking you back with me." Vash said.

"What makes you think that I'll go willingly?"

"Oh, because I know why you're going back to him, Kat, I finally figured it out."

"You did! Then tell me because I sure as hell don't know."

"Because he's aggressive. Because he gives and takes instead of just giving. Because he makes you feel like your needed, desperately needed. Well, that's what I want Kat, I desperately need you. And I know that the only way you kept your sanity while you were there was by thinking of him as me. Now I'm here to change your mind." Vash's eyes softened a bit and he gazed at her shocked expression. He had hit home. He had figured out the one thing that she knew but wanted to deny. Just then, he closed the distance between them and held her tightly to him, his mouth devouring hers. She was utterly shocked at the way he was acting. She returned his passion fervently. He started unbuttoning his coat and she was sliding the thin straps of the now confining material off of her shoulders.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

Vash broke their kiss and whispered in heavy voice, "I know that besides Knives, you slept with Legato. I'm not going to ask why but I just what to know, was he worth it too?"

_Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it._

She pushed what he said out of her mind and kissed him deeply and he did not object. They moved backwards, her not sure of where they were going. She stroked his now bare chest as her dress slipped off of her body.

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch my skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me  
_

She broke from him again and looked around briefly. "We need to get somewhere fast." She said to him naively. He laughed at this remark. "What's so funny?" she said seriously while still nipping at his neck.

"We don't need to go anywhere." He lowered his head to the hollow of her neck and kissed at it.

"But what about…" She barely gasped out before being interrupted.

"We can sit on the motorcycle if it will make you fell better otherwise we can lay on my coat." She moaned as his cool hands moved almost painfully slow over her heated flesh. He laughed softly, almost sinfully into the crook of her neck. A minute later they were in the seat of the motorcycle, both completely naked, feeling every inch of flesh they could.

_Let's get these two hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
_

Vash entered her roughly and she gasped loudly, eyes opening wide. He felt so full inside of her and she loved the feeling. He began his thrusts hard. She pushed against him and they fell instantly into a steady rhythm. Her nails dug into his back leaving their own little lines among the others. They continued this, growing faster and faster and they went. Kat screams filled the vastness around him as well as her exuberant moans of pleasure. Vash just kept smirking, all the while ravaging her milky breasts and abdomen. She held his head to her chest, fingers buried in his golden locks. All at once she exploded, yelling out his name and convulsing around his thickness. He was soon to follow her supernova, pulling himself deeper into her hard and fast and his seed spilled into her still convulsing womb. And afterwards, covered in sweat and thoroughly flushed pink, she looked into his eyes with her own smokey one's and she collapsed onto his chest. Her rubbed her back soothingly and spoke to her gently.

"Did I hurt you?" She looked up at him.

"…No…" she answered breathily.

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up) _

Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.

She was amazed that she didn't want Knives with her now, like she had wanted Vash after being with Knives. All she could think about was how she didn't feel sick, or like she betrayed someone. Vash stroked her hair slowly.

"_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me."_

She looked up at him as he said this. It was true.

After while longer Vash found his star and it was then that he noticed that the sun was rising and the sky was a pink hue.

"What do you say now? Come back with me." He gazed at her hotly and she could tell that he would never be done ravishing her, even if he wanted to stop, he wouldn't be able to.

She didn't say anything. She just got up and started re-clothing, leaving a very intrigued Vash on the motorcycle. He soon stood up and dressed as well, not saying any more. When they were both dressed and on the machine she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered,

"Let's go."

Vash smiled to himself and pushed his sunglasses higher on the bridge of his nose. The engine roared to life and the two sped back towards the town.

This isn't over yet folks so keep with me. This chapter is quite confusing so don't be afraid to review with a question or two, I'll get back to you. Hope you enjoyed, this thing is, I think, far from over so don't be deceived, there will be tragedy, action, shock, and of course, TONS O FLUFF, I hope. Heehee, thanks again, ttyl

nonkisaru


End file.
